1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an entertainment system which comprises an entertainment apparatus for changing a parameter of a program presently executed by the entertainment apparatus. Further, the present invention relates to an entertainment apparatus for constituting the entertainment system, a recording medium for use of the entertainment system, and a program itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some entertainment systems having entertainment apparatus which include video game machines execute a game according to a game program which is read from a recording medium such as a CD-ROM or the like under the control of a manual controller while game images are being displayed on a display screen of a television receiver based on data read from the recording medium.
The entertainment apparatus and the manual controller are usually connected to each other by serial interfaces. When a clock signal is sent from the entertainment apparatus to the manual controller, the manual controller sends key switch information corresponding to manual input actions of a user in synchronism with the clock signal.
Recently, there has been developed and used a system having a manual controller which incorporates therein a vibration generating mechanism for imparting vibrations to a user in response to a request from an external drive, for example, the entertainment apparatus. While a game is in progress on the entertainment apparatus, various vibrations corresponding to manual input actions of the user are generated and imparted to the user.
In such circumstances, various types of games utilizing the above-described entertainment apparatus such as a role playing game, a shooting game, a driving game, and a fighting game are currently available on the market.
The shooting games and the fighting games are mainly directed to defeat opponents or destroy enemies by attacks. Therefore, various attacking patterns are available in most of the shooting games and the fighting games. A user can enjoy these games by selecting a suitable attacking pattern in a battle scene and executing the selected attacking pattern at the best timing for attacking opponents or enemies, while defending attacks from the opponents or the enemies.
The role playing games are mainly directed to provide a basic story through which a main character can visit a lot of places and virtually experience various events. For example, in the story, the main character explores a dungeon for defeating a boss monster or in search of a hidden treasure.
Another amusing aspect of the role playing games is to gain levels of the main character by gaining experiences through battles with monsters. The collection of gold or unique items through the battles is also an amusing aspect of the role playing games.
In most of the role playing games, when a main character gains experiences and the level of the main character goes to the next level, the main character acquires skills of weapons or magic spells. In this situation, battle scenes tend to be monotonous since animations indicating the effect of a selected weapon, a magic spell or a magic item are simply displayed on a display monitor repeatedly like a simulation game.
Further, in most of the role playing games, the effect of a magic spell or a magic item, that is, the monster""s damage by the magic attack utilizing a magic spell or a magic item is predetermined. Therefore, it is not enjoyable for the user to select a magic spell or a magic item in the battle scene. The battle scene tends to be also monotonous in this sense.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an entertainment system, an entertainment apparatus, a recording medium, and a program which are applicable to a role playing game and which make it possible to reflect manipulation data inputted by specific manipulation of a user on the effect of a magic spell or a magic item in a battle scene of the role playing game, thereby preventing the user from losing interest in the role playing game.
According to the present invention, an entertainment system comprises:
an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs;
at least one manual controller for inputting a manual control request of a user to the entertainment apparatus;
a display monitor for displaying an image outputted from the entertainment apparatus; and
parameter changing means for permitting the user to input manipulation data by specific manipulation of the manual controller when a symbol indicating permission to input the manipulation data by the specific manipulation is displayed on the display monitor, and for changing a predetermined parameter of a program presently executed by the entertainment apparatus based on the manipulation data inputted by the specific manipulation.
Further, according to the present invention, an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs is connectable to at least one manual controller for inputting a manual control request of a user to the entertainment apparatus, and connectable to a display monitor for displaying an image outputted from the entertainment apparatus,
wherein the entertainment apparatus comprises parameter changing means for permitting the user to input manipulation data by specific manipulation of the manual controller when a symbol indicating permission to input the manipulation data by the specific manipulation is displayed on the display monitor, and for changing a predetermined parameter of a program presently executed by the entertainment apparatus based on the manipulation data inputted by the specific manipulation.
Further, according to the present invention, a recording medium stores a program and data for use of an entertainment system, the entertainment system comprising:
an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs;
at least one manual controller for inputting a manual control request of a user to the entertainment apparatus; and
a display monitor for displaying an image outputted from the entertainment apparatus;
wherein the program comprises the step of changing the parameter comprising the steps of:
permitting the user to input manipulation data by specific manipulation of the manual controller when a symbol indicating permission to input the manipulation data by the specific manipulation is displayed on the display monitor; and
changing a predetermined parameter of a program presently executed by the entertainment apparatus based on the manipulation data inputted by the specific manipulation.
Further, according to the present invention, a program is readable and executable by a computer, the program being for use of an entertainment system comprising:
an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs;
at least one manual controller for inputting a manual control request of a user to the entertainment apparatus; and
a display monitor for displaying an image outputted from the entertainment apparatus;
wherein the program comprises the steps of:
permitting the user to input manipulation data by specific manipulation of the manual controller when a symbol indicating permission to input the manipulation data by the specific manipulation is displayed on the display monitor; and
changing a predetermined parameter of a program presently executed by the entertainment apparatus based on the manipulation data inputted by the specific manipulation.
In the above described invention, the specific manipulation may be performed by successively manipulating a predetermined control member multiple times. The parameter changing means (the step of changing the parameter) may comprise data entry counting means for (the step of) counting the number of times the predetermined control member is manipulated for inputting the manipulation data when the symbol is displayed on the display monitor. The parameter may be changed based on the counted number of times the predetermined control member is manipulated for inputting the manipulation data.
Further, the parameter changing means (the step of changing the parameter) may comprise parameter displaying means for (the step of) displaying a change of the parameter near the symbol on the display monitor. The parameter may indicate a degree of influence on a virtual enemy displayed on the display monitor.
Further, the parameter changing means (the step of changing the parameter) may comprise:
symbol displaying means for (the step of) displaying the symbol on the display monitor for a predetermined period of time;
data entry counting means for (the step of) counting the number of times the predetermined control member is manipulated for inputting the manipulation data when the symbol is displayed on the display monitor; and
influence changing means for (the step of) changing the degree of influence on the virtual enemy based on the counted number of times the predetermined control member is manipulated for inputting the manipulation data.
For example, in a conventional battle scene of a role playing game, when a user tries to attack a monster with a magic spell or a magic item, a predetermined animation for the selected magic spell or magic item is displayed on a display monitor. Then, predetermined damage points by the magic spell or magic item are subtracted from hit points of the monster. In this case, since it is not possible for the user to input data or commands during the animation of the magic attack, the user can only passively view the progress of the animation. Therefore, the user can not feel actively participating in the battle. Therefore, the battle scene tends to be monotonous.
However, according to the present embodiment, the user is permitted to input specific manipulation data via the manual controller (for example, the user can input manipulation data by pressing the control member successively) for changing damage points of a virtual enemy (monster). Thus, it is possible for the user to actively participate in the battle. Accordingly, a further amusing aspect can be added to the role playing game.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.